The Only Thing
by par-ic
Summary: Warrick and Catherine just got back, but who's there waiting for them?


_If you have read A Little Peice you will notice that the begining of both of these stories are exactly the same. That's because while writing this one, my mind spun off and A Little Peice was created. Please read them both. _

_Thanks to LLK for betaing._

* * *

The Only Thing

The strong wind blew hard against the sides of the black Tahoe combined with the pounding rain made a slight echoing noise for the passengers inside. Darkness filled the car, sending their eyes into overdrive, yet neither felt the least bit tired, despite the shift they had just pulled. A smile seemed to be glued on both passengers' faces, regardless of what had gone on earlier that day.

"I can't believe I snapped at the waiter like that," Catherine Willows laughed at herself as Warrick Brown drove her home.

"Well, he did forget your meal," Warrick rationalized, he turned his head towards her for a moment then back to the road, "Look, Catherine…"

Catherine shook her head, "No, Rick, we aren't going there. Not tonight."

Warrick didn't speak, instead he pursed his lips and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"It's over, Eddie and I are separated, the divorce isn't final, but everything else is," Her voice was strong and her statement ended the conversation.

After a few minutes of silence, Warrick and Catherine both finished thinking to themselves. He reached across and pulled Catherine's hand into his.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Took you long enough," she smirked at him. He smiled at her before returning his attention to the road.

Soon the two were pulling up to Catherine's house, the rain still hadn't given up, and the only light was from the full moon.

"Who's parked in front of your house?" Warrick asked as he pulled into Catherine's driveway.

"Probably just the neighbors, they do it all the time," she said, dismissing the thought. As she reached to unbuckle her seat belt, Warrick jumped from the vehicle and was making his way to Catherine's side. She could hear his deep laughter, and Catherine couldn't help but chuckle at him.

By the time he had made it to Catherine's door, Warrick was soaked. "Hope you're not afraid of getting a little wet," he smiled at her. Catherine slid from the seat and onto the concrete driveway, her heels making a small splash.

The two hurried up the walkway, laughing loudly at each other, Warrick's hand on Catherine's lower back. Within seconds, the two were on the porch, dripping with water.

"Thank you, Rick. I actually had fun today," Catherine said, her blue eyes searching his green ones. Warrick nodded.

"So did I, we should do this more often." Warrick dipped his head closer to Catherine's then paused. His eyes moved back and forth from her eyes to her lips, but before he could sense any reluctance, Catherine placed her lips on his. The kissed softly before pulling apart.

The world seemed to stand still, both people asking themselves: _Did that actually happen? _Warrick cleared his throat nervously, while Catherine pulled out her keys.

"I…um…I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Warrick asked. Catherine stopped fumbling, a confused look on her soft features, "Your car is still at the lab."

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Catherine said, flashing him another 'Catherine Smile'.

333333333333333333333333333333333

With that said, she disappeared into her house. She watched from the peep-hole as Warrick shook his head and walked back to his car.

With a spring in her step, Catherine walked towards her kitchen, the rain drowning out most of the noise, besides of the upstairs television, left on by her daughter. Just as she reached for the message machine--its light blinking repeatedly--a loud crash sounded through the house. Catherine jumped, not expecting it. The same sound repeated itself and she froze, realizing she was hearing the splintering of wood.

The third time she heard it, the thought of her sleeping daughter crossed her mind, Catherine back the way she came.

"Mom?" Lindsey's fear filled voice asked from the top of the stairs.

"Stay there!" Catherine ordered, never taking her eyes from the door. Three slits of splinted wood stood out like sore thumbs on the white door. Before she knew it, another slit was made, the ax head clearly visible.

Catherine quickly pulled her phone from her pocket, but in the heat of the moment, didn't dial 9-1-1. Instead she punched in the second most reliable number she knew.

"Warrick! Get back here, please!" The desperation was easily heard in her voice. Before she was able to explain the situation, the stranger kicked the door in, extracting a scream from her young daughter.

"Eddie!" Catherine screamed, immediately recognizing the man holding the ax. Lindsey screamed once more before running off to her bedroom.

"You left me…for that?" Eddie yelled at Catherine. She kept silent as she backed up slowly into the living room. Suddenly Lindsey was back at the top of the stairs.

"Dad, stop!" she begged, but Eddie kept advancing on Catherine, holding the ax, as if ready to swing.

"Don't worry baby, soon we'll both be rid of this cold-hearted bitch," Eddie faced her, his voice menacing.

With her ex distracted, Catherine launched herself at the drawer that held a backup weapon. By the time Eddie had turned back around, Catherine had the gun pointed straight at him.

"You wouldn't. You don't have the guts." Catherine ignored his taunting, instead listening to the car door slam in the front yard. Warrick ran through the broken door, shocking Eddie, who spun around, knocking into Catherine's outstretched arms, sending the gun flying, and her wrist limp.

"And the scumbag returns!" Eddie announced, swinging his ax around dramatically. Catherine ran towards the stairs and towards Lindsey, who had burst into tears. Before she was able to climb the mere thirteen steps, Eddie stepped towards her.

"Don't you dare," he warned, raising his ax.

"Rick!" Catherine yelled. Warrick snapped out of his confusion and ran for the gun.

Eddie stood perfectly still, knowing he was out gunned. Warrick wasn't afraid to kill him, he knew that too.

Suddenly the sound of police sirens filled the air, and seconds later, Jim Brass and a few other officers filled the home.

"Warrick, put your gun down," Brass ordered him. Warrick shook his head.

"Not until he puts down the ax." Surprisingly, Eddie placed his weapon on the floor. Warrick did the same. Catherine leaped up from her crouched position and ran for her daughter.

The officers placed Eddie in cuffs, leaving Catherine, Warrick, and Lindsey to be checked out by the medics and questioned by Brass. The two adults explained the situation as one of the medics nursed Catherine's broken wrist.

An hour later, the house was quiet once more. Lindsey was fast asleep, curled into her mother on the couch. Catherine wasn't sure how the nine year old had managed to do so, considering her own body was shaking with sobs, the ordeal and day at work had finally caught up to her. Warrick put his arm comfortingly around her, doing the only thing he could to help her.


End file.
